Zbrodnia doskonała
Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 26 Chris : Dalej nie ociągaj się ! Wow , ty nagrywasz i nic mi nie mówisz ! Ekmm Siemanko ludzie.. Ostatnio w naszym programie ! Szaleństwo Bobbiego i starania Chefa znowu przyprawiły problemy. Już tylko została ich 7 a no i Duncan - faworyt wielu .. odpadł . A już czas a nasz kolejny odcinek .. oto Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Intro ' Muzyka : Total Drama Opening ''Z drzewa wyskakuje kamera i wyrzuca wiewiórkę , z dziury wychodzi kamera i płoszy skunksa , kolejna kamera wychodzi z wody i obraz leci na dół – widać pływającego Owena który wyskakuje z wody przed rekinem i przygniata stojącego na plaży Noaha. Kamera wchodzi na brzeg plaży , gdzie DJ i LeShawna tańczą przy ognisku , nagle przybiega Blake , który potrąca ich i LeShawna ląduje w ognisku. Bobbie stoi z boku i wybucha śmiechem. Kamera przechodzi na domek uczestników gdzie Heather , Alejandro i Cortney patrzą na siebie z nienawidzącym wzrokiem. Kamera wychodzi i przechodzi do stołówki , gdzie w kuchni kryje się Alexis , Chef go łapie i wykopuje z kuchni . kamera przechodzi na górę , gdzie łódkami płyną trent i przytulają go Katie i Sadie . nagle cała trójka spada w wodospad , a na pniu Eva ćwiczy i zrzuca w ich stronę kłodę. Kamera przechodzi koło wychodka , gdzie Gwen całuje się z Duncanem , obok wywarzają się drzwi , Cody próbuje się wydostać , ale Sierra wciąga go do środka. Kamera przechodzi do jaskini gdzie Izzy biega po kamieniach , a za nią Harold i nagle na Harolda spada stalaktyt. Kamera leci w stronę plaży , gdzie opala się Justin i Beth , szybko robi na nich ptak . Z boku Brigette całują z Geoffem Kamera przechodzi do studia gdzie na kanapie siedzą Lindsay i Tyler i obściskują się . Nagle przychodzi Chris a w klatce są Ezekiel i Camilie. Potem pojawia się napis Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki ! Chata Chłopaków '''Noah : Hmm Co tam u was ? Alejandro : Pff jak by cię to obchodziło . Noah ; Fakt .. ze złymi nie gadam. Bobbie : Nie no ile jeszcze. Już wystarczy ,że muszę z wami mieszkać ! Alejandro : Nie narzekałeś i się tego trzymaj .. zdrajco ! Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Ktoś tutaj jest pamiętliwy. Tak ... chyba nigdy mi nie wybaczy. Ale co mnie to . Finałowa siódemka .. Tak blisko a tak daleko. '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Bez Duncana , da się żyć. Jeszcze Alejandro i będę miał w końcu spokój . o ile wcześniej Chris mnie nie dobije jeszcze bardziej . Chata Dziewczyn Cortney ; Wiedziałam ,że cię znałam , i że to ja cię pokonałam tak szkoda tylko ,że nie było chwil , LeShawna : '''Daruj sobie ten śpiew ! '''Camilie : '''A co tam niech sobie śpiewa. przynajmniej ma powód do radości. '''Cortney : Tak , wyjątkowo masz rację . Camilie : '''Wyjątkowo ? Ja zawsze mam rację. '''Brigette : No tylko nie zacznij tutaj się zbytnio stroszyć . Camilie : Ha ! Robię co chce i nikt mi nie zabroni . LeShawna : Dobra laski ja lecę do toalety ! Chatka Chrisa Chris : Ahahaha.. to genialne. Chefie przebieraj się ! Chef : Tak czy już dobrze . ????? : Tak ale im jadke urządzimy ! Chris : Cieszę się ,że mogę na ciebie liczyć ????? . Temu show przyda się urozmaicenie ! ????? : Ruszam do akcji . Chris : Ale będzie zabawa ! Tak ale najpierw Ekm Kawa i oglądajcie jak nasi uczestnicy będą musieli odkryć tajemniczą zagadkę ! Plac LeShawna : '''Nie spóźniłam się ? '''Noah ; Nie czekamy już godzinę... Alejandro : Gdzie laluś ? Ktoś go wogóle widział od eliminacji ? Bobbie : Pewnie ,że nie. Zaszył się w swoim apartamencie ! Brigette&Cortney : '''AAAAAAA!!!! '''Noah : Co się dzieje ? Camilie : Dramatyzują tyle ! LeShawna (W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Okej to był paskudny widok ! Cortney : Co co to je ! Brigette : Poćwiartowane ....... Alejandro : No tu jesteście ! Bobbie : '''O fujj... '''Noah : Chyba puszczę pawia ! ?????? : To puść, nic mnie nie zatrzyma ! a to był mój pierwszy cel.... Wszyscy ( prócz Camilie i LeShawny ) : Uciekajmy !!!!! Amfiteatr Camilie : Jaka nuda .... LeShawna : Weź laska przestań dołować ! Chris : '''Hej wy na dole ! Zabójca krąży po obozie i musimy uciekać ! '''LeShawna ; Jasne ! Camilie : Nie odwracaj się ! ?????? : '''Słusznie mówi ...... '''Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Fajnie .. Skąd ja ją znam .. ale i tak jest przerażająca. LeShawna : Aułl.... Camilie : 'Nie ! Nie .. co ty jej zrobiłaś ... '??????? : bez szyi będzie jej lepiej tak jak i tobie ! Muhahaha..... Camilie : Akurat ! Spadam świrko .... ??????? : I tak cię dorwę !!!!!!! Tymczasem w lesie Cortney ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Idioci .. nie potrafią słuchać ! Alejandro ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Te kobiety. O byle co się denerwują . Ajajajaj.. ????? : Muhahahahahahahahahahahah Noah : '''Nie podoba mi się to .. Ja jednak pójdę ta drogą . '''Cortney : Tak idź sobie ja tam idę w tą stronę To pewnie marna aktorzyna , która ma nas wystraszyć ! Noah ; A pójdę ! Bobbie : '''Ja tam idę do stołówki coś zjeść i tak zaraz padać będzie. '''Alejandro : '''A my idziemy znaleźć Chrisa i po wyzwanie ! '''Noah : Wam to tylko gra w głowie. Godzinę później przed jaskinią Camilie : Przeklęty deszcz ! , dlaczego nie może kiedy indziej padać ! Noah ; '''Ał ała.. '''Camilie : A ty skąd się tutaj wziąłeś ! Noah : Mówi się wziąłem i gonił mnie szop i chyba odpuścił ! Camilie : Tak to wynocha .. nie potrzebuje tutaj kujona ! Noah : '''Już pójdę sobie dalej bo ja się stąd nie wyniosę . '''Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : Nigdy go takiego nie wiedziałam .. Ciekawe co sie stało ? Stołówka Bobbie : O tak ! W końcu mogę się najeść ludzkim jedzeniem , a nie ta paszą ! Alejandro : Ty jeszcze tutaj ! Bobbie : 'Tak , wynocha.. jestem zajęty. '''Cortney : '''Mam takie samo prawo tu być jak ty .... '?????? : '''Tak miała prawo .... '''Bobbie : Zostaw nas ! Alejandro : 'Przestań to tylko aktor ! Zaraz zdejmę mu tę maskę i i i ... '???????? : Po tobie ! Alejandro : '''jak to możliwe ... NIE ! '''Bobbie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : '''Czuję się trochę jak w kryminale szkoda , że Cortney dostała w łeb i Alejandro ale było warto ! '''Bobbie : No no no .. Nie wiedziałem ,że tego użyję ale ! Stawaj do walki ! ?????? : Z chęcią ?????? ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) : 'Hah jeden co chociaż się nie boi ! Ponownie w jaskini '''Camilie : '''Brr .. jak zimno. A ty co tam kombinujesz ! '''Noah ; '''Szykuje cos na wzór parasolki i idę na stołówkę po jedzenie . '''Camilie : '''I zostawisz mnie tutaj samą ! '''Noah '; Kto to mówił.. i tak mogę pomóc . '''Camilie : '''Dzięki .. naprawdę.. '''Noah ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; '''Wiem ,że nie powinienem ale , co mam zrobić . Później by mi jęczała... '''Camilie ( W pokoju zwierzeń ) ; Nie .. Jak to możliwe , ja poczułam coś do niego .. chyba .. nie pewnie nie albo może ? Zaraz oszaleję ! Camilie : Więc chodźmy.. Walka w stołówce i ciąg dalszy ... Bobbie zza rękawa wyciąga mały sztylet przypominający kunaia i kilka igieł sennbon. Rzuca nimi w ????? ale ten unika ciosu i biegnie w jego stronę , chwyta go i gwałtownie rzuca nim za okno. Bobbie : 'Oug.. niezły jesteś .... '????? ; Kontynuuj .. Zaraz odpadniesz ! Bobbie : Nie dam się ! ???? nagle wyciąga zza pleców wielki kij , podbiega , Bobbie natomiast szybko odsuwa się i unika ciosu. Kij wbija się w ziemie .. próbuje go wyciągnąć ale nagle Bobbie wstaje i szybko chwyta igłę która wbija w ramię . ??? ponownie odrzuca jego od siebie , wyrywa kij i atakuje go nim . Ten jednak wysuwa kunaia i blokuje cios. Oboje odskakują do tyłu. ????? ; Jesteś całkiem dobry ... Bobbie ; Ty też , ale nie za dobry ! ?????? ; 'Co masz na myśli ? '''Bobbie ': Obejrzyj się . Nagle wyskakuje Brigette i uderza go w głowę i ten upada na ziemię ... '''LeShawna : Co tutaj się dzieje... ? Bobbie : '''Pokonaliśmy go.. '''Brigette : Tak , Myślałam ,że umrę tam ze strachu Chris : Hej ludzie ! i jak tam wam poszło...Ale go poturbowaliście ... Noah ; Co się tu dzieje ? Camilie ; '''Opuściliśmy zabawę ... szkoda... '''Chris : No cóż obudzę go , a wy pozostałych. wszyscy spotkamy się na eliminacji Eliminacje Chris : Witajcie , jak tam spotkanie z skrytobójca ... Cortney : kiedyś cię za to wsadza do więzienia ! Alejandro : '''Nie czuję się dobrze... Chris ; e tam . A Brigette i Bobbie wygrywacie dzisiejsze wyzwanie. '''Brigette ; Hura ! Bobbie : O tak , jestem najlepszy ! ???? ; '''A teraz czas bym wybrał zagrożonych ! '''Wszyscy ; Co ! Chris : tak . waszym wyzwaniem było pokonać go . Udało się tylko tej dwójce . To było wasze wyzwanie. A Izzy ściągnij już ta maskę ! Wszyscy ; '''to była Izzy ! '''Izzy : '''Hejka , no wiecie jaka byłam tym super zagajana .. jeny nawet nie wyobrażacie swoich min .. Straszny potwór Łuuu .. '''Chris : '''Tak dziękuje i wyszło rewelacyjnie .. Izzy kto powinien być zagrożony ? '''Izzy ; Hmm Camilie Noah i Alejandro. Chris ; Rozumiem . Możecie głosować ! tylko nie do urny.. mówcie kto powinien odpaść ! Zagrożeni głosu nie maja ! Cortney : Wynocha stąd Noah Bobbie : '''Pewnie że Alejandro '''Brigette : '''Wybacz Camilie '''LeShawna : Uważam ,że Camilie Chris : '''Więc wylatujesz Camilie ! '''Camilie : Nie , jak to nie .. nienawidzę was . jeszcze dam wam sie w znaki ! '''Chris : '''Też mi coś . Czy znowu zobaczymy Izzy jako zabójcę .Czy Noah się zakocha w Camilie .. to w kolejnym odcinku Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki Kategoria:Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki